


Kidnapped, Again

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Five plus one time, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi doing Jedi stuff, Kidnapping, Sassmaster Anakin, Worried clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Anakin has been kidnapped and one all the times Obi-Wan came for him. (plus the one time Obi-Wan REFUSES to call a kidnapping even though everyone else thinks differently).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this would be fun.

**_1_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

It was stupid to sneak out of the temple; and try and find the Senator’s kidnapped kids all by himself; he knew it was stupid and yet he had still gone and done it. But if anyone really listened to him, maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess. A measly….not even trained Jedi Padawan trying to find a way out when he can barely lift an orb in a simple Creche game. 

 

Master Kenobi was going to slaughter him. Anakin knew. His head is going to be lopped off on site, or worse, all of limbs one by one. Blood spilling everywhere, him begging for his life while his Master stood above him. Blood dripping from the lightsaber he held. 

 

“That’s not technically how it works, Padawan.” a light, baratone voice spoke from the darkness beyond the small cell Anakin was stuck in. 

 

“Master!” the kid got to his feet. His clothing dirty and his braid swinging about his shoulder. “How did you find me?” Anakin asked. 

 

“Remember that training bond we established when I asked you to be my Padawan?” Obi-Wan Kenobi, beard barely coming in, looking a bit scruffy and worried - opened the door and stepped in. The peace Anakin felt radiating off of him had him sighing and running to the older man for a hug. 

 

“You leave your side open, and that’s how I found this place. I am sorry to make you wait but I had to contact the Council to let them know where the Senator’s own children were being held.” he explained as he picked the nine year old up and held him close. 

 

“I’m…” Anakin tried not to cry, he wasn’t going to cry but he choked on the words anyway. 

 

“I know, but, it’s my fault. I should have….I don’t know what I should have done. Maybe this is how the Force wanted this situation to work out. But, I will do my best to listen to your concerns in the future.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin could only nod his head and bury his face in the robes of his Master as Obi-Wan carried him home. 

  
  


**_2_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s worry from the other end of the training bond. Even though this was planned, it sucked. Pretending to be a highly untrained Padawan was embarrassing. The pirates about him would be easy to take out. 

 

A jerk of caution through their bond told Anakin to hold his peace. Obi-Wan had been working hard with him on his patience levels and they had taken up, of all things, crocheting to try and get him to learn something useful. 

 

It was better if they were at the Temple, listening to the Holo - because Obi-Wan hated silence unless he had to put up with it, there was even meditation music going when they had a session - but still. And he was bored as fuck. 

 

Obi-Wan yanked on the bond, but Anakin just smirked; with the Force he lifted something off the table, no one was paying attention as it wavered through the air. The pitcher of water was steady and not a drop leaked from it. 

 

That is, until one Pirate looked up, hit the jug - which caused Anakin to lose focus - and then cry something like “IT’S THE DEMON, RUN!!!” 

 

The rest of the pirates, who hadn’t seen much but apparently were just as scared of this demon as the first, all began to scream and run and soon the room emptied out. Anakin couched as the cloud of dust began to resettle to the floor. 

 

“Would it kill you to actually follow one of my missives?” Obi-Wan asked sarcastically from the doorway. Anakin unlocked the cuffs keeping him pinned to the wall. 

 

“Sorry, Master. But you were taking too long.” Anakin shrugged. Obi-Wan deadpanned at him, but they exchanged a hug anyway. 

 

**_3_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

Anakin was going to beat Obi-Wan in a saber fight whenever he got back. General Grievous was gloating above him and his droid minions were being sassy. And here he was, just lying on the floor, restrained and being humiliated. All because Obi-Wan wanted him to get caught, AGAIN.

 

That man was going to also get a black eye, Anakin decided, whenever he saw him again. 

 

**_4_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

Vader does not do well with Kidnapping. Nor being kidnapped by a bunch of fools. Rebel or Pirate. He swept them aside like the bugs they are. 

 

**_5_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

“So.” Hondo said from the floor. 

 

“No.” Anakin glared. There were bars between them and Hondo wasn’t restrained. Anakin had been unconcious when the droids had taken him, and he was wearing once of those Force blast inhibitors. These things REALLY needed to be outlawed. He decided. 

 

“Is Kenobi not coming for you?” Hondo asked. 

 

“Oh he will, and he’ll regret it.” Anakin promised. The pirate glanced at him, then started laughing his ass off. 

 

**_6 - THE ONE TIME OBI-WAN WAS KIDNAPPED BUT IS REFUSING TO CALL IT THAT EVEN THOUGH EVERYONE ELSE THINKS OTHERWISE._ **

 

Obi-Wan lies in the bed, in the med bay, reading up on reports that’d been neglected over the past six months because he’d been undercover that whole time. At least he hadn’t had to fake his death, but being repeatedly tortured for information, which he had been allowed to give by the council before the mission started, wasn’t easy. 

 

He had burns on most of his back and arms. A wrist was broken, as was an ankle. And he had been almost starved. Which is why Kix was shoving protein slush at him every half an hour or so. 

 

“Admit it,” Anakin strode in as if he alone had saved the day. “You were kidnapped.” 

 

Obi-Wan looked up from the report; this time away had given Anakin a bit too much freedom and he had a tendency to lord it over people. “What ever are you talking about, Padawan-mine?” Obi-Wan asked, using his nonchalant Master voice, the one that Qui-Gon used to use on him and the one that he had practiced before the mirror while Anakin was at class. 

 

Anakin frowned; “You were kidnapped, unconscious, off a field of battle.” he replied as if Obi-Wan hadn’t heard that bit of the story. 

 

“Why does everyone and their mother think I was kidnapped? I told you Anakin, I had a mission and it was part of the plan. I can’t be kidnapped if I planned to be taken in the first place.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

 

“Uh-huh.” Anakin nodded his head. “Right, and the fact that the Council teases you on that doesn’t phase you in the least.” he accused. 

 

Actually, it galled Obi-Wan when the Council outright refused that fact even though he was on said Council and they still lorded his mistakes as a Padawan over him from time to time. They all needed their bubbles popped and to eat some humble pie every once in awhile. Obi-Wan mused. 

 

“So.” a younger voice joined in, Ahsoka smiled at him innocently. It was such a lie. “It does bother you grandmaster?” 

 

Before he could answer Kix poked his head in; “lunch!” he called and brought in the slush, this time it was green. Obi-Wan tried not to be a prideful man and he had to remind himself that he was still recovering and Kix would make it even worse if he refused the tall glass. So he took it and the straw and with a small; “Thank you” began to drink it. 

 

Ahsoka and Anakin made faces at him while he “ate”. 

 

“Now for a check up,” Kix said, “You two out!” 

 

“See you later, Master.” Anakin gave a flaunty wave, Obi-Wan flipped him the bird. Anakin laughed but put a hand over Ahsoka’s eyes; “Not in front of the Padawan! You’ll teach her bad manners!” he said mock-angrily. 

 

“Pft. As if you’ve got any good manners.” Obi-Wan groused. 

 

The two left him to the tender mercies of Kix then. Obi-Wan sighed. He was tired and he did hurt. He kept his sadd to himself whenever Kix pulled back a dried bandage, blood welled up and Obi-Wan tried not to have a panic attack. Kix soothed him as gently as he could as he replaced the soiled bandages with new, bacta infused ones. Then, a hypospray of pain reliever and a sleeping medication saw Obi-Wan into rest. 

 

Rex and Cody waited outside the room for Kix; “How is he?” Cody asked. 

 

“He’ll be fine, that is, if he doesn’t get kidnapped ever again.” kix joked. 

 

Cody and Rex both sighed; “Knowing him…” Rex muttered. 

 

END

  
  



End file.
